Comme un goût de poussière?
by Elowlie
Summary: Et si Shino se retrouvait sans ses lunettes noires face à Kiba...?


**Comme un goût de poussière ?**

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Kiba.

- Arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, tu es agaçant à la fin Shino !

- Je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, tu as raison Hinata, désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, de toute façon il est tard, je vais rentrer. A demain les garçons !

Les deux ninjas restant regardaient autour d'eux, la zone d'entraînement numéro treize était une fois de plus dans un piteux état.

- Je maintiens que tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, je suis assez grand pour ça et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

Ils se regardaient fixement en chiens de faïence, un air de défis dans les yeux et bien que Shino était perpétuellement caché derrière ses lunettes noires, son attitude et sa posture parlaient pour lui.

Kiba était hors de lui, Shino avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui, supérieur, derrière ses verres tintés… Et il ne pouvait y avoir deux mâles dominants dans le même groupe.

C'est alors, sans y penser, que le coup parti, le jeune chien fou venait de lancer son poing de toutes force dans la figure du manipulateur d'insectes.

Interloqué, Shino restait assis, sans bouger, là où il venait d'atterrir lourdement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'arrivait-il à Kiba ?

Ce dernier c'était rapproché du jeune homme à terre et se baissait pour l'attraper par le col, le tirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec tout le monde, Shino ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ?

- De quoi parles-tu Kiba ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je parle de tes grands airs, toujours à prendre les autres de haut, et puis ces lunettes… ! Tu m'agaces à la fin !

Et dans un geste rageur il les lui retira.

Entre temps le vent s'était levé et soufflait vivement autour d'eux, faisant voler la poussière de la zone d'entraînement.

Kiba n'osait plus bouger, bouche bée, il restait là comme un imbécile.

Shino en profita pour lui reprendre son bien et le remettre en place.

- Ne reste pas planté là, la bouche ouverte, tu vas avaler de la poussière.

C'est alors que Kiba sembla se réveiller.

- Raaaah… Tu recommence encore à me… Kuf kuf kuf !…

- Voilà c'est bien ce que je disais, tu viens d'avaler de la poussière.

- Je vais te la faire mordre moi, la poussière !

Et il se rua sur lui, mais quelque chose s'était produit durant ce bref instant où leurs regards s'était croisés, pour la première fois Kiba venait de voir les yeux de Shino, et maintenant, il se sentait tout drôle, pourquoi ce sentiment étrange ? Il stoppa alors net son mouvement, repris ses esprits et se releva.

- Raaah… Laisse tomber, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, je rentre. Vient ! Akamaru !

Il se détourna de Shino et parti, sont petit chien le suivant docilement, laissant son coéquipier seul, toujours au sol, au beau milieu du terrain d'entraînement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris tout d'un coup ?…

C'est seulement alors qu'il se releva, la poussière était partout et il en était plein, un bon bain s'imposait mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite, Kiba occupait son esprit, pourquoi était-il parti si vite alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui en coller encore une ?

Etrange, vraiment…

Quelques instants plus tard, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de sa taille, Shino entrait dans la source chaude, quelqu'un y était déjà, tête renversée vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, et il alla s'installer à ses cotés.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite tout à l'heure alors que tu allais me frapper ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, Kiba.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Il n'avait pas bougé et restait immobile, malgré tout une légère tension émanait de lui.

- Tu es étrange depuis tout à l'heure Kiba.

Ce dernier ouvris alors les yeux, le ciel s'obscurcissait lentement et les premières étoiles apparaissaient tour à tour, la nuit tombait.

- Shino ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- As-tu déjà vécu une situation bizarre ? Je veux dire, le genre de situation que tu ne pensais jamais vivre tellement tu l'aurais trouvé incongrue.

- Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir Kiba.

- Raaah… Laisses tomber.

Et il retrouva son immobilité, Shino, lui ne disait plus rien et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Kiba ne pouvait pourtant pas se libérer des pensés qui l'assaillaient, il devait savoir.

Il se redressa et regarda le jeune assis à ses cotés.

- Shino, je…

Shino se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas.

C'est alors que Kiba dans un geste lent, comme au ralentit de peur que le temps ne se brise, leva ses deux mains vers le visage de Shino et lui retira pour la seconde fois ses lunettes, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, Shino, interdit, ne comprenait pas, quand soudain les lèvres de Kiba prirent les siennes sans prévenir.

- Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il articulait avec difficulté tant Kiba collait sa bouche à la sienne. Mais Shino ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et le repoussant d'un geste brusque :

- Kiba !

Kiba semblait tout d'un coup perdu, les yeux écarquillés, qu'avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi avait-il soudainement eu envie de faire une telle chose ?

- Shino… Je… Excuses-moi… Je… suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonnes-moi…

Shino regardait Kiba, croulant sous les questions qui l'assaillaient une nouvelle fois à propos de son coéquipier, celui-ci avait, en ce moment, l'air minable et regrettait apparemment son comportement, mais étrangement cela éveillait quelque chose de nouveau en lui, il n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était mais… Alors sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha de lui, ne pensant même plus à ses lunettes qui devaient reposer quelque part au fond de l'eau du bassin.

Kiba prit un air complètement ahuri, le visage de Shino était soudainement si près du sien, il avait du mal à déglutir et n'osait plus bouger, la bouche de son compagnon frôla son oreille, il sentit son souffle chaud quand il murmura son prénom, presque sensuellement.

- Kiba…

Le cœur de Kiba sembla manquer un battement, cette voix, ce souffle, cette bouche qui venait de ce coller à sa peau, descendant de son oreille vers l'arrête de sa mâchoire… Il dégluti de nouveau avec difficulté tandis que son sexe se gonflait, il n'avait plus aucun control sur lui-même.

- Kiba…

Il n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi est-ce que Shino lui faisait autant d'effet ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que Shino se comportait-il ainsi tout à coup ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Les lèvres de Kiba furent happées dans un dernier murmure par celles de Shino.

- Kiba…

Et il craqua, enlaçant vivement le corps pressé contre le sien, prenant avidement cette bouche contre la sienne, cherchant à s'y immiscer pour trouver cette langue qu'il avait tant envie de goûter… Il laissa alors ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies qu'il explora avec une passion dévorante, passant sur ses hanches, ses cuisses fermes, laissant sa main gauche allée se loger au creux des reins de Shino, la droite ne voulant plus qu'une chose, se saisir du sexe tendu qui se présentait à lui, il l'attrapa, le caressant d'abord avant de commencer des vas et viens souples. Son camarade gémissait contre sa bouche, les vibrations se répandant le long de sa langue, alors la main qui était fermement accrochée à ses reins descendit pour reprendre possession des fesses que Shino avait douce et musclées. L'eau aidant, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Il rougissait de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de penser avec « qui » il le faisait, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, quand il le put, fit glisser un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de son coéquipier, s'était si agréable, doux, chaud, étroit… Une vague d'excitation plus forte que les autres le pris aux tripes, il voulait plus de Shino qui continuait de l'embrasser avec fougue ne leur laissant qu'à peine le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus rauques. Kiba voulait le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

- Shino…

N'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser, il le fit basculer sur le coté de façon à ce qu'il prenne sa place contre le rebord de pierre du bassin, il quitta alors ses lèvres, non sans regrets, et parcouru la peau de son cou, tout en le faisant pivoter, Shino se retrouva rapidement face contre le bord, les mains en appuis dessus, Kiba l'embrassant de plus belle, ses épaules, ses clavicules, son dos, pendant que ses mains caressaient fesses et sexe dans un même mouvement ample.

- Shino… Je…

Kiba ne pouvait plus repousser ce moment dont il avait tant envie et, tout en continuant d'embrasser et lécher le dos face à lui, pénétrait lentement et avec précaution son compagnon.

C'était bon, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, alors une fois arrivé à être entré en entier il amorça des mouvements de bassin qui se voulaient d'abord doux, puis le désir le prenant de plus en plus il accéléra, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous deux, Shino ne retenait pas ses râles appréciateurs et Kiba l'imitait. Les mouvements de l'eau autour d'eux, qui reflétaient le ciel maintenant entièrement étoilé, rendaient l'instant magique presque irréel, seulement perturbé par leurs voix unies dans de mêmes gémissements puissants.

Alors Kiba senti son partenaire se contracter, il accéléra d'instinct ses mouvements, pour qu'ainsi quand Shino vint, il vienne avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de leur étreinte et du plaisir qui venait de les submerger.

Quand il les rouvrit la surprise le pris, et il se redressa d'un bon.

Il était seul dans le bassin, assis de la même façon que quand il était arrivé.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, il y porta les doigts et les effleura, le goût de le bouche de Shino n'existait plus, ne subsistait que cet horrible goût de poussière... Kiba avait rêvé.

Il s'empourpra en repensant à ses songes. Un bruit l'en tira, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'eau et s'installait à ses cotés…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite tout à l'heure alors que tu allais me frapper ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, Kiba.

- …

Il en resta sans voix, fixant bêtement Shino qui le regardait l'air interrogateur…

Mouahahahah, je suis diabolique ! XD


End file.
